Striking Blades
by Positive-Chan
Summary: Corrin is jumped by a figure in The Woods of the Forlorn and it emotionally scarred from it, resulting in a bitter resentment to Nohr growing in her and consuming her as Ryoma tries to break her free of it, but eventually falling for her. Hate overcoming Corrin despite trying not to, Corrin turns violent and struggles to go back to her peaceful composition that she used to be


**Warning! This story and this chapter in particular contains heavy rape in the beginning and deals with a lot of sensitive topics! If you get triggered easily by rape and other sensitive topics, I wouldn't recommend reading this.**

* * *

Corrin frantically searched, where was it?! Her holy blade, Yato just disappeared from her hands at the end of the battle and she had no clue at all on where the sword was. She was exhausted after the battle with Leo in this swamp of a forest, her wounds were barely healed and sat under thin skin that could break if she moved too harshly. Yet Corrin desperately looked for her blade in this darkness, she could barely see, her eyes were too used to the light. Troops were already getting ready to go find the Rainbow Sage in Notre Sagesse, packing their things and tending to their wounds, Corrin was the last one getting her things. The darkness and shadows stung at her eyes as she squinted to see, the woman felt blind in the Woods of the Forlorn as she grabbed and grasped anything she could hoping she would eventually stumble upon the handle of Yato. But her eyes widened when instead of a handle, she grabbed an arm instead of her sword in her desperation.

"Looking for this?" taunted the voice, it was deep, hollow, but most important of all... it was planning something, Corrin could feel it with all her gut.

Corrin squinted, she couldn't see, but what caught her eye was the flash of her blade catching whatever light came in through the trees and bouncing it back, gasping but quickly concealing it, Corrin boomed, "Who's there? I would like it if you would give me my sword back."

"Hm?" hummed the voice, it was closer and yet Corrin couldn't see the person in this darkness, "You're so helpless right now aren't you princess? What would you do if I did you right here?"

The voice was closer, closer, and now, his words were breathing right into her ear, Corrin pushed him away but all she shoved was air, she clamped her hand over her ear, "S-Stop! What are you talking about?! What are you planning?!" Corrin began to sweat, this wasn't supposed to happen, things were going fast, she couldn't see, what was happening?

She could hear feet lightly shuffle over her other side, a hand on her cheek, "Oh? Innocent aren't you? Perhaps a demonstration will help, after all, I cannot forgive you for leaving Master." A cold lick against her ear and hands wandering up to her pounding chest accompanied his words. The man groped and attacked her, but Corrin was so stunned to even react.

Corrin's eyes widened, what was he saying but more importantly, what was he doing?! Her eyes darted around, but it was useless in this darkness. Her bare feet backed away, she couldn't see anything but she was still trying to get away like a rabbit cornered. His voice was everywhere now, she had no clue on where he was; where to go. Her words managed to escape her throat, "Stop that right now! If you have my sword I'd like it back!" Shoving him away, Corrin swatted his hand away harshly but was paid back with a sudden slap, knocking the wind out of her.

Her eyes stung as she crashed onto the soil from the impact, Corrin looked up, this wasn't right at all and a haunting feeling hung over her. She lunged at the figure, trying to grab her sword but was awarded a simple kick to the gut as she flung herself forward. "Ack! You... you _will_ give me back my sword." she hissed, baring her teeth in her anger. Despite her determined words, Corrin laid there, sprawled on the ground as old scabbed wounds began to split open.

"Feisty aren't you? I'd rather not do this but I suppose I have no choice." hands unhooked her cape and started to cover her eyes with the bloodstained fabric. His hands began to undo her armor, pulling it off quickly and so easily she probably wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for his brisk hands. First that came off was the breast plate, Corrin screamed but it was muffled by a ball of fabric in her mouth. _What?! When did he do that? N-No! Don't touch me!_ Hands began unbuttoning the shirt she wore under her armor and threw off her waist armor leaving her barely protected.

Corrin screamed, "N-No! Let me go!" She desperately tore off the blind over her eyes and ripped out the gag, backing away as fast as she could and then suddenly running further into the forest. Her hands went up to her neck in search of her dragonstone located in her necklace but that was gone too. Corrin's breathing hitched, _No! No! No! This can't be happening! Where is everyone?! Someone!_ "Someone! Please! Help me!" her feet brought her deeper into the forest, all the princess could hear was her own feet running over twigs, sticks, and thorns that drew out more and more blood on her mudcaked feet.

Her lungs were heavy and could barely choke out a wheeze, Corrin had no clue where she was now, she was lost which was what Felicia warned her about. Darkness clouded her sight, Corrin wasn't sure if her eyes were closed or open now, but it didn't matter she was sightless in The Woods of the Forlorn, a fatal mistake. The moon was gone and so were the stars, a haze had settled over the forest and things started looking all the same. Panic set in and the fear slowly faded, she needed to get back to the camp and troops as soon as possible. Lilith! That's it! She could call Lilith and they could escape to the Astral Plains! No... she couldn't, everyone went together into the Astral Plains but they wouldn't have, they'd be looking for her. If she went in then they'd get worried and Corrin couldn't leave whenever she pleased, she had to wait until everyone was back, it was the rules they held.

They were looking for her, Corrin's troops, the commander limped through the forest, her troops, her people, her family, they'd all be panicking by now.

"H-He's gone..." Corrin panted as she turned around to see if the coast really was clear, but she needed Yato though, she wasn't sure if her troops already left and she needed to get going. Trying her best to retrace her steps Corrin cautiously wandered back to where she was ambushed.

The crickets, the cold sharp breeze, the trees, they didn't seem so scary anymore. The woods... they felt peaceful in a way, the terrifying mood in the forest felt like it vanished. The eeriness and ominous presence of who knows what had disappeared as if it never even existed in the first place. Instead of wanting to look for an exit, the princess' heart questioned if exploring the forest would be a good idea, an adventure is something she always loved. But she shook the thought away, she couldn't dillydally, Corrin needed to find her family.

Her scratched up hands reached out into the darkness to where she last saw the gleam of Yato but was immediately shoved onto the ground with an echoing thud, Corrin gasped as her head hit the cold damp hard soil, it stung and she could feel blood trickle down from the wounds that were lightly tended to which bursted open. Corrin stretched her eyes wide, maybe she had her eyes closed all along, but they were open and even now she couldn't even see a thing. _No! He wasn't gone! He was just waiting for me! Gods no!_

"Trying to run away, hmm princess? And you're bleeding too, let me help you." the words, they had a mocking tone in them, playing with her.

Corrin scrambled to get off her feet, she wasn't sure if she up on the ground or still laying there right now, "No! You will give me back my- Anngh! N-No! Stop it!"

Hands were running over her armor and lips crashed onto her own. They were rough, ruthless, empty as if they were trying to suck away all of her willpower. Corrin screamed, her lungs and voice were raw from all her running but Corrin still tried despite the burning pain in the back of her throat. "Let me go! Stop! No!" Corrin cried through muffled lips, she was helpless now as she felt a pair of hands tie her own with the fabric of her cape. Bucking and thrashing her head to make whoever this was stop was futile, he was too close to her to kick him, she couldn't even move her knee. She felt cold, like everything she stood for and believed in washed out of her in an instant, "P-please... stop..."

"Ah so I see the princess has finally giving up, what a let down." it mocked. His mouth caught her lips once more, but this time a tongue running through and exploring without a second thought. It was slimy and disgusting, Corrin bit down hard drawing out blood, she wasn't some tool or prostitute, but even they wouldn't let this happen to them.

"How dare you?! Fucking bitch! You deserve this! After all you've caused for Nohr!"

Corrin felt anger boil inside her, "I haven't! You will stop!" she bit down on the hand resting on her cheek seething with fury, "I said no! And no means no!" She banged her head in what she suspected was his head. Her hands were still branded but nothing restricted her legs, running away as fast as they could take her, Corrin sped through the forest, bumping into trees and logs, tripping into the acidic waters and scalding herself, feet dripping with blood, Corrin began to cry. She was weak, she couldn't hide it, Corrin was strong, brave, and trusting but her weak side showed now and the commander felt like a small girl all over again, lost in the ocean of darkness.

Tears streamed down her face, "Please! Some help me! HELP!" her voice was rawer than it was before and was raking at her throat. Corrin's sweat was cold and nervous, she felt like she was stuck in a nightmare she couldn't escape. Her heart burned with agony nevertheless, whoever this person was, he was doing it as revenge for her ruining Nohr and driving it to ruin.

As Corrin proceeded farther into the woods, the acid waters burned the armor and loosened, making it imposible for her to run. The smell of burning metal was giving away her whereabouts but Corrin kept on running with a red face from all the tears. Soon enough, the acid waters burned right through her armor and now worked onto her skin, Corrin gasped out in pain. Chunks of armor fell behind her and burned her feet to the point Corrin wasn't sure if her feet looked like feet anymore. Corrin couldn't breath, her throat wheezed and coughed when she breathed through her mouth and her nose was completely blocked and stuffy from her hysteria Her head spun, her body screamed out for her to stop, and her feet were now pieces of flesh bleeding like crazy, Corrin collapsed onto a log to catch her breath. She hiccuped and struggled to tear off the bind on her hands that made her wrists bluer than her cape. Her hair was sticking to her face in her frenzy and Corrin's breath still couldn't return to her peacefully, forcing her to breath out staggering wheezes and scream-worthy hiccuping coughs when the princess thought she was starting to recover.

"Princess, you can't hide from me~ It's like they say, you can run, _but you can't hide..."_

Corrin whipped her head to his direction, she could hear her own heartbeat through her ears and never had her heart beaten so fast. If it had gone faster, she was sure she'd drop dead. "G-Get away!" spat the dragon, trying to sound strong with all her might.

A sigh, "Well, I would have listened," Corrin almost screamed when she felt a hot breath near her ear and lips that barely skimmed off the side of her virgin neck, "...but you may know, I don't like to listen to traitors"

Hands threw off armor faster than Corrin could think, a presence hung over her, and a person was trapping her with his own body leaving no escape, Corrin screamed. "Oh shut up, like you have any reason, you don't know how much we suffered in Nohr after _you_ left. _You deserve this."_ hissed the man grabbing a bare breast in his hand.

Corrin struggled, she couldn't see, she couldn't move, she was bleeding out and all her energy was draining, but the princess still tried. Tears began to well up, she was helpless. "Let me go! Let me go! Stop this! I had to leave Nohr! King Garon used me as a-" Corrin raspily shot out, even if her words fell on deaf ears, someone else might have heard her; someone to save her.

Another kick

"Aaugh!" Corrin howled, the pain was unbearable. She laid in a pile of her own blood, her body was numb and she was so dizzy. She brought a hand to pull away the beast's hand from her chest but she couldn't. Corrin was too weak, her hands could barely grasp around an arm but even that she couldn't. A warm sensation began to fill her, something that messed with her mind.

It was pleasure.

Pleasure was what she was feeling

And Corrin didn't stop it

"A-ah!" gasped the victim, she was held in a bone crushing hold as his hands roughly played with her chest. She was warm, she didn't feel hollow, she wanted this. No! She didn't! Corrin wanted to stop him! And yet... Corrin made no effort to escape. A gust of wind came by, Corrin could feel it, she was shirtless now as the wind came by. A thumb pressing the most irresistible sort of pleasure ran over her nipple.

"Perky aren't you?"

Corrin thrashed, this was wrong! Why wasn't he stopping?! "Stop it! Stop! N-No! D-Don't!" her voice cracked and wavered as waves of feeling rolled over her. Corrin gasped, throwing her head back, the one that was dripping with blood and staining her white hair.

"Oh?" a mouth was just millimeters away from her nipple, "But what was that I just heard a moment ago? It sounded like this." Corrin moaned as a tongue lapped at her chest, her hands gripped the dirt under her collecting the grit and soil under her nails. "Don't you want this? I'm sure you do. A spoiled little princess like you has probably never felt anything like this and is too snobby to understand human pain."

"Let me show you"

Corrin felt herself grow dizzy, blood seeped out so much from her trashing and she felt light and heavy like she was being weighed down by iron balls at her ankles. "N-No..." she choked out as her leg armor was cast aside and fingers hooked the waistband of her panties. "P-p-Please... sto..p" Her voice was staggering, Corrin couldn't feel anything and she felt dead. Was this what death felt like? What were these feelings? She wasn't supposed to feel this way, she wasn't supposed to like this. What was wrong with her? Someone was going to save her, of course they were. She just had to wait... But Corrin yelped when a finger ran across her opening, "N-No! Wha... what are you... ah!"

"Romping around showing yourself like this, you should've expected to be touched like this by your enemy at one point. After all, no one wins everything."

Corrin gritted her teeth and she could feel a small shard break off, "I... agh... I never wanted this... Big sister Camilla liked me wearing th- agh!" A hand flew down and hit her face with so much strength Corrin thought she passed out for a moment.

"And you even think you can still call Lady Camilla 'Big sister'! Are you an idiot? You disgust me!"

Corrin screamed as she felt something stab at her opening, he was going to do it. "Stop! No! No! No! Don't do this!" She grabbed at the dirt to brace her pain but it all fell through her bleeding fingers. It was huge and it tore right through her, the princess wasn't ready, she wasn't ready at all. Blood added to more blood as his hips began to thrust faster and faster, dragging out her suffering. Piercing through and quickly bursting into her weakness again, Corrin felt herself slowly fade out, her will, her strength, her dignity and honor, her everything. Her mouth moved on it's own, Corrin was too weak to move and the aching pain she felt lingered heavily with the pungent smell of rape. Tears running down her face and smothered with dirt and dried blood, Corrin sobbed. She couldn't help it, everything was so terrible, was this a nightmare? Corrin didn't know how to react anymore as she laid there limp, all the fight in her gone.

The royal gritted her teeth but her tongue got caught up in the mess leaving the bitter iron taste of blood in her mouth. She panted, her body felt cold, and all the princess could see was the black merciless sky of Nohr ridiculing her and punishing her for leaving. The pain did not leave, and before long, Corrin forgot how much pain she was going through as she completely fell numb.

"How ugly, you even let me do this to you and now you're bored. Fine, I guess he have to force this down your throat."

Corrin felt her skull being grabbed and yanked up the blood crusted hair forcefully, it burned but she couldn't say a thing, she was a rag doll. Were her eyes open or closed? Corrin didn't care at this point, she didn't care about anything at all, including her life. All that had to happen was for her to die and then this was all over, no one was going to come.

No one was coming to save her.

Hands propped her onto acid burned knees and her face infront of something thick and heavy that sat on her forehead. "Suck, bite and you won't be heading back to camp ever. If you want a chance to actually get back, you better listen whore."

Corrin's neck was stiff and her throat was so dry, the words or nod could not show. The dragon princess panicked, she needed to respond now but she couldn't. Throat burning and weighed down, lips too shaky to move, and a neck that was lead, Corrin felt something being shoved past her lips. She immediately spit it out, but a need to have it back was scarily strong. Her mouth was so dry and needed at least something to help it. But whatever it was, it was tear jerkingly bitter and too big for her to take in.

"I said, SUCK." growled the voice, it was impatient. And that was clearly obvious when he grabbed her face by the hair and shoved it onto his length aggressively.

"A-agh...guh... h..e..lp.." croaked her vocal cords through muffled lips. Her arms fell to her sides as his hand slamming her head back and forth on his cock angrily. He groaned lowly, then his hips began to buck, driving himself further down her lips and now rubbing himself against the back of her throat desperately for release. Corrin was being suffocated, she couldn't breathe through her stuffy nose and now her mouth was blocked with his shaft. But just as Corrin started to pass out, he came, piling all his sperm down her and jetting it. _This is all... just a joke isn't it? To let me suffer more..._

"Swallow or you'll choke." spoke the man, but his voice... he pitied her. But Corrin choked anyways, he patted her back with heavy thumps to help and eventually she downed his cum. Footsteps, they were his but they backed away softly and threw whatever remained of her cape over her naked form. "Lord Leo... I'm sorry..." and the sound of feet running over dried leaves was all Corrin heard before she passed out.

* * *

Ryoma frantically searched through the woods, he didn't care if he got lost, all that mattered was that he find his little sister. "Corrin! Corrin! Answer me!" the high prince shouted, his commander's voice was helpful now but after all of his searching it began to falter. Panic and fear began to set in, Ryoma's mind began to whirl. What if they took away his sister?! What if she was dead?! What if Corrin was kidnapped?! It was his worst fear all over again. Once more, Ryoma felt 12 years old again, watching his father being killed in cold blood and his little sister being taken away screaming and crying while he could do nothing. Flashbacks started coming again, his lungs heaved and struggled to keep doing their job, Ryoma felt faint. His worst fear had come back in the worse way possible. Everyone was searching for the princess, but ending up going in circles in this maze of a forest.

Ryoma's worst fear was losing Corrin all over again ever since that day. He wanted to be by her side always, to protect her and shield her from anything and everything. The guilt in his chest all those years ago was still there and now it was eating his soul alive.

He lost his Corrin,

 _His Corrin was stolen!_

They all had to search on foot, Hinoka attempted to fly on her pegasus but the trees had trapped her and her mount, causing her to go back to camp with severe wounds. Takumi frantically searched too, Corrin had defended him earlier from a round of faceless and now the person he owed his life to, his big sister was gone. Fujin Yumi helped him cross the terrain with little effort, but his sheer horror of everything around him slowly strangled him despite all of his attempts to break free of it.

Ryoma ran through the forest, holding out the lamp in front of him that let out an orange glow to guide him. His breathing was shallow and fast, and all of his terrible nightmares as a child came back. He had one job, to protect Corrin. And like all those years ago, he failed to do so resulting in the worst event of his life that plagued him all throughout his youth. It was happening again, he failed his job and now Corrin was gone, and perhaps... dead. Ryoma began to hyperventilate, the high prince was hyperventilating, all of his pride was cast aside as his greatest fear overcame him. And the worst part was that... she was his sister, though not blood related, but his sister. And Ryoma had fallen for her. His own sister. Pain and fear drowned him.

"H...el...p m...e"

Ryoma froze, the voice had sent chills down his spine and hit him like a ton of bricks on his head. The words were scratchy and dry, barely coming out as if an elderly man who had lost his voice on his death bed was speaking. "C-Corrin?" Ryoma whispered, slowly stepping forward towards the voice, holding out the golden lamp that glowed.

And the lamp that illuminated his view unveiled the horrifying site.

"H...e...lp me... He...l..p m...e Hel...p m...e H...elp... m...e"

The voice was crying out like a broken record, dying with every breath. It was sure to die.

"CORRIN!" Ryoma screamed. The prince stormed over to his sister, but stopped dead in his tracks. Bruises littered her body, she laid limp in a pool of cold blood, her bare figure barely covered and blue from the cold, blood crusted hair, scalded skin that flaked and peeled, dirt and blood all over her white skin, and what killed Ryoma was the swirl of white in the blood that was unmistakably what he thought it was.

His legs refused to move but as soon as they, Ryoma bolted over despite the buckling of his knees and the painful twists of his ankles. "Corrin! Corrin! Oh gods NO! Please! _Please, just say something!"_

"He...lp... mee..."

Ryoma bit his lip to hold back his tears after seeing his sister in such a state. His hands reached out to hold her, "I-It's okay Corrin... It's me, Ryoma." It was all he could do, to at least try to comfort her and give her warmth, but she screamed.

Her voice was blood curling and sharp, like a banshee and wailed, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU! DON'T COME NEAR ME! STAY BACK!" Her eyes shot open and were bloodshot red, darting around her and suddenly catching the light.

Ryoma's heart dropped, she hated him. He wasn't there to protect her, of course she'd hate him. Ryoma wanted to cry, it was childish and stupid but he wanted oh so badly to let out his tears. But she continued.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD, GIVE IT BACK! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! KING GARON USED ME!"

Ryoma felt his blood run ice cold in an instant, his heart lurched in pain. She was screaming and crying thinking he was the one who did this to her. Ryoma wiped away the wetness from his tears and rubbed his eyes, "Saizo! Kagero!"

Upon command, the ninja and kunoichi appeared, but their jaws dropped at the sight. "My lord... do you want me to take her back?" Kagero offered, her voice soft and dry.

Ryoma shook his head, "I'll do it. I want you two to go back and inform the camp. Get Sakura ready with her rods and set up a tent."

"Yes my lord." the two stated. Ryoma softly picked up his sister, tears once again running down his face. "It's me... big brother... Everything is alright now Corrin... don't worry" But they were all a lie, Ryoma was so worried nothing was alright, not at all. But he knew when he was alone or not, the feeling of solitude wasn't there, "Saizo, I ordered you to go inform the camp."

"My lord, who did this, who did this to Lady Corrin?"

Ryoma felt his blood surge with rage, he'd forgot all about that. Someone did this to Corrin, someone was going to be murdered by Ryoma's own hands. Even collected Saizo was disturbed by this, nothing like this had ever happened before and despite being wary of Corrin, Saizo cared for his lord's sister. But he panicked when lightning snapped and crackled out of the Raijinto like he had never seen before. The rage of his lord had awoken. Blue streaks of electricity shot out from the blade sensing it's owner's bloodlust and fury, the light from the sword at Ryoma's side was brighter than the lamp and practically illuminated the entire Woods of the Forlorn. The crackling of the lightning was loud and deafening, Saizo winced as his ears stung but he watched Ryoma be unfazed.

"Whoever did this... they will pay with their blood." his voice was quiet, but it was cold and threatening to snap.

"My lord... you do not know who has done this, correct?"

"I will find out. I will find out who did this to Corrin." Ryoma bellowed, all of the calmness in Saizo's master was gone.

Saizo nodded, but the fear he had never felt in so many years sat heavy in his gut, "Lady Corrin's Yato has been found along with her dragonstone. They appear to have been used as bait to lure her. The camp is few miles east of here, it is urgent that you bring Lady Corrin back as soon as possible my lord." He stared at the pool of dark blood on the soil, Saizo's stomach twisted into a knot at the sight of it before vanishing from the scene.

"R-Ry...o..ma" croaked the princess, a hand reaching out to his face and touching it softly to see if he was real, not even caring that her hand was dripping with blood.

The man's face darted to her hollow and sunken eyes, "C-Corrin..." he whispered, "I'm here, we're going home."

Suddenly she bursted into tears and flung her arms around him with barely enough cloth to cover her. "R-Ryoma! I'm sorry... I..." but blood trickled down her lip soon after.

Ryoma clutched her, holding her tightly and refusing to let go, "No Corrin... I am the one to blame for not protecting you... If only I wasn't so weak I could've been here to save you, losing you is my greatest fear, don't leave me alone..."

"Tha...nk...yo..u" and with those words, she fell limp in his arms, the breath of her words slipping out.

"Corrin?! CORRIN!" Ryoma screamed, shaking her wildly in his arms, his heart thundering in his chest. Grabbing her and keeping her in the tightest grip he could manage, Ryoma sped back to camp not even caring that his armor was burning off in the acidic waters as he ran. Adrenaline pumping in his veins like a drug and his breathing shallower than before, Ryoma stormed through the woods carrying Corrin trying to keep her still from his sprinting, "SOMEONE! HELP!"

Takumi ran to see his brother's red eyes, frantic and desperate like a wild animal. "Brother! What happened!?"

Ryoma could barely breathe, "Where is Sakura?! Take me to Sakura! I need to save Corrin! She's dying! The woman I love is DYING!"

"What?! Ryoma!?"

"WHERE IS SAKURA?!"

Sakura ran over panting like she ran a marathon, she was pale and the sight of Corrin threatened to make her pass out, "Brother! Stand still! HA!" Sakura commanded, thrusting up her festal in the dark sky with the bright orange red light emitting from her rod. Her face twisted with concentration and desperation, the fate of his sister was in her hands. Sweat dribbled off her temple and her grip on the handle of her rod turned her knuckles white. But Corrin laid limp in Ryoma's arms, and when Sakura took watch of Ryoma's eyes her heart dropped. Ryoma looked afraid, scared, and like a child. His lips shook in fear and desperation, the famous noble prince of the most prosperous land of all had tears streaked on his face as his eyes screamed out in painful agony.

"We don't have time! We need to get back to camp!" Sakura shouted, running back to the camp with hidden strength in her legs, pushing her forward like she had never known before. Ryoma's face was pale as he ran, his head throbbed and he could feel everything grow hazy and dizzy but he couldn't stop. Takumi was close behind, pushing the two of them forward with his hands when they began to slow down.

The bright glow of the camp's fire came into view and Ryoma ran faster than he could even thought was possible, people rushed over and Ryoma frantically turned and looked for a tent, people shouting and screaming were echoes in his ears as Ryoma saw Hinoka and Oboro. He could see their lips move rapidly and their eyes wide with shock, but thrusted Corrin into Oboro's arms. The prince could see Oboro mouth his name with shock as people darted over to Corrin but also him. Ryoma grabbed his head in pain stumbling back, the throbbing didn't stop and his eyes rolled to the back as Ryoma felt his himself fall. More screams and people shouting his name but the prince couldn't hear, his body on the ground limp and drenched with sweat and covered with blood from the girl who laid limp in his arms only moments ago.

All the prince could see was white as he felt himself being lugged up by Saizo and Kagero, but blinking away his weakness, Ryoma cleared his eyes and reached out to Corrin who was being taken away, "CORRIN!" screamed Ryoma with all the strength he had as his retainers pulled him away. He watched helplessly as Oboro feverishly carry Corrin into a tent with Orochi and Hana following with buckets of water and cloth.

Ryoma fought off his captors without thinking, he couldn't lose Corrin again! Pushing forward but falling over and over, Ryoma struggled against the restraint of his retainers trying to calm their liege. "Lord Ryoma!" Kagero shouted and hesitated before throwing water at her lord in attempt to stop him. But without blinking, Ryoma faced the water head on, Takumi grabbed Azura as the rest of the troops panicked and tried to do whatever they could. Azura cleared her throat, singing as fast as she could before Ryoma would break free of the hold of Saizo and Kagero. His face was pale and struggling to stay awake, Azura felt a jab to her heart as her heart burned with sorrow.

And with that, the prince calmed and collapsed into the arms of his retainers. The ninjas frowned at the sight of their distraught prince, carrying him over to his tent as the rest of the camp stood there in shock and a heavy smog of fear of what will happen in the future hanging over them all.


End file.
